villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Karl Fei-Ong
Karl Fei-Ong is one of Diva's chevalier and a secondary antagonist in Blood+. He is a mentally disturbed man who is obsessed with Saya. Attire He wears traditional clothing of his native Vietnam including a long ultramarine Ao Gam tunic with burgundy lining and burgundy clasps to hold the robe together and charcoal pants with black shoes. Furthermore with this outfit he wears one dark vermilion almost black glove on his left hand to match his right hand which is permittee in chiropteran form which he keeps hidden from the public eye. When disguised as the Phantom, he wears a traditional black tuxedo with a tattered black cloak and a vermilion bat theme mask. The mask is designed to cover his right eye and match with this outfit. Biography (Anime) Early Life In 1917, Amshel Goldsmith chooses Karl Fei-Ong to use as a test subject for their new Delta project. He and Solomon introduce Karl to Diva in Germany. When he meets her, he requests her to turn him into a chevalier. Karl's body is heavily modified by Amshel's experiments, including having the arm Saya destroyed in Vietnam in 1972 replaced with a spiked arm. His traumatic past, Diva's inability to give him the love he sought, and forced conversion seems to have left Karl severely mentally unbalanced. However, Solomon, the only one who could calm Karl's mania, believed Karl's problems stemmed from his being lonely and not seeing that Solomon was always there and watching over him. Introduction Karl Fei-Ong is the chairman of an all-girl's school in his native Vietnam, where he is respected by both teachers and students. The girls themselves do not seem to fear him - they are polite and he is polite in return. Disguised as his alter ego "The Phantom", Karl kidnaps girls that look like Saya in his desire to see her again to finish their fight; before the girls went missing they were all given a blue rose. It's not clear whether he based "The Phantom" on the legend or whether the legend is based on him possibly the later. First Fight With Saya/Escape/Disappearance After finding Saya again, Karl becomes completely obsessed with killing her. He considers Saya his hated enemy, his beloved soul mate, and his only reason for living. He keeps watch on her in the school and gives her the legendary blue rose. He follows Saya in the school trip where he corners her as 'the Phantom' in an alley. A clash with him results in him finding that Saya has no memory of her past as well as the revelation to Saya that he is the Chairman of the school. He again confronts Saya during the ball where the Red Shield infiltrates to get to Diva's container. Saya's continuous failing at recognizing him or turning into her berserk form, which he admires, leaves him dissatisfied and he departs for his mansion. During the Red Shield's investigation in the Vietnamese jungle, they discover a secret farming facility owned by Cinq Flèches under the management of both Karl and Solomon. Karl leads an attack on the group, using the Delta-67 experiments (little children) which causes several casualties. Saya later fights Karl, which results in Karl losing his leg in the process and being forced to retreat. Return/Attack On Red Shield Headquarters Karl finally gets his longed attention from Diva when she requested him to bring her "that boy," Karl (dressed as The Phantom) brings Diva to Red Shield's HQ without Amshel's authorization and begins killing all of the Red Shield's operatives. He encounters Saya, but Hagi distracted him long enough for Saya to escape. Karl escapes the ship along with Diva and manages to wound Joel with his spikes, which would cause him to be permanently crippled. Final Fight With Saya/Death While in London, he steals the Corpse Corps from Amshel after being outraged when James was given the orders to kill Saya instead of him and went after her while she was at Glay's home. He planned to die together with her by drinking all of her blood. Solomon, who'd come after him at Amshel's request, cuts off Karl's arm freeing Saya's sword arm. Realizing she has too much to live for, Saya stabs him by impaling her own body. With her sword coated in her blood, Karl crystallizes and is destroyed. Solomon mourns his death and tries to explain Karl's actions. Biography (Manga) In the manga adaption, Karl's appearance and mannerisms are completely changed. He's more childlike and is stated to look several years younger than Riku, who is fourteen. Karl is the only one besides Amshel that Diva cares for. After losing his arm during the fight at Vietnam with Saya, he is forbidden from seeing Diva again and loses his status as a chevalier, becoming a living experimental subject for the next generation of chiropterans. He is then renamed "Charles" by Amshel. His renewed form is later killed by Saya. Appearance Human Form Karl has the appearance an handsome elegant young Vietnamese man who, according to Light Novel has the appearence of a twenty year-old. However, in reality he is over a 100 years old. He has long-length, jet black hair, with side bangs falling past his chin. He wears part of his hair in a bun clipped back with a red clip while the rest is down falling past his shoulders inches above his waist and Amber eyes which turn crimson red when enraged . Along with this traditional hairstyle, he is always wearing a ultramarine Vietnamese ao-gamtunic. As his alter ego, Phantom, he abandons the traditional hairstyle and lets it down. To disguise himself even further, he wears a mask for a short time until his identity is known to Saya and Red Shield. Chiropteran Form Just like other chevaliers, Karl possesses a chiropertan form. In this state, his skin is a dark blue and his usually black hair changes into grayish tendrils that protrude from his head. He also has many rows of sharp teeth and has an unusual jaw as a line of flesh connects to the bottom and top on each side. As with other chiropterans, his eyes glow red and unlike James and Nathan, he can fly in this form. Personality Karl is usually calm, mature and very controlled as the chairman. He is also very polite as shown when someone says hi he says hello in return however he suffers from multiple personality disorder having two split personae himself and the phantom. His second personality - the Phantom is violent, sadistic, obsessive and very cruel. He often speaks in very eccentric ways such as calling a fight a dance. His maniac behavior stems from being used as a guinea pig in the Delta Project, repeatedly having his limbs removed and replaced. He is also very sneaky shown in eavesdropping on Saya's conversation with Haji and sneaking in to diva's container despite seeing the cameras. Special Abilities Enhanced Strength: Like other chevaliers, Karl has enhanced strength. Enhanced Speed: As a chevalier, he sports great speed. However he is outpaced by his other brothers. Transformation: In his true form, his original power was to make a blade from his hands. After having his right arm replaced by Amshel with a spike arm, he gained the Schiff's ability to crystallize his blood and fire it from his arm. He is also capable of flying as he possesses a pair of wing each located underneath Healing Like all Chiropterans, he has great healing abilities, recovering from stab and gunshot wounds within moments. Telepathy: Stated in the light novel, Chiropterans have the ability to sense other Chiropterans. Karl's ability with this is greater than James Ironside. Weakness: His weaknesses, like all chevalier, include Saya's blood and, if Amshel was telling the truth, decapitation and complete incineration of the body. It is unknown whether or not that he, like James, could contract the Thorn. Gallery 60ed339faa3659b9971c40b8d20ed1a6karlevilgrinblood+villains.jpg|Karl's evil grin. Karl35-2scarysnarlvillainsbloodplus.jpg|Karl's scary snarl. 888282210karlnotshakehandargianoblood+villain.jpg|Karl can't shake Van Argiano's hand due to his missing hand. 42283karlevilstarebloodplus.jpg|Karl's evil stare. Karl Fei-Ong (BLOOD+)vietnamairportvillains.png|Karl at the Noi Bai International Airport. Chara carl.jpg Chara phantom.jpg 000 marvelous peformance karl blood+.jpg|"What a performance! You really were meant for the stage!" Images karl tear breakdown villains Blood+.jpg|Karl's breakdown. Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Manga Villains Category:Vampires Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Siblings Category:Giant Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extortionists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals